Hayate (Brave Exvius)
Hayate is a character and summonable unit from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A ninja hailing from the Kingdom of Pharm, his vision can be summoned by Rain and Lasswell to aid them in their battles. Story Originally an inhabitant from the continent Pharm continent, Hayate and his younger sister Miyuki were born to Chizuru and a ninja, both in service to the same master. Chizuru, a retired samurai, taught them the samurai code, but they became ninjas like their father. The legitimate successor to his father's clan, Hayate pledged himself in service to the master his parents and ancestors had loyally served for generations. Per his master's orders, he carried out political assassinations and infiltrations, and gathered intelligence from his foes. He also took many pupils under his wing. Hayate, who had inherited Chizuru's grave demeanor, was jealous of his sister's talents as an expert dual-wielding swordswoman. The coldness he showed Miyuki gradually drove her towards the darkness, and ultimately, led her to leave her family's home. She fled from their master's domain, seeking the power of darkness. To take responsibility for Miyuki's desertion, and filled with grief, their mother Chizuru took her own life by committing . Although Hayate apparently left in search of his younger sister, he never found Miyuki, and gave the rest of his years to his master. When he passed away, Hayate left behind a crystal with his memories, to be summoned by those with the power of visions. It is said Hayate's vision now wanders the world search for his sister, in hopes that he might still make amends. Gameplay Hayate's job is listed as Ninja. A 3-5★ Rare Summon (6★ in JP version), Hayate's main roles in battle are Physical Damage and Support. He has no natural element or status resistances. As regards equipment, he can equip three types of weapons: daggers, katanas and throwing weapons. Armor-wise, Hayate can wear hats, clothes, light armor, along with accessories only. Hayate's Trust Master reward is the Black Cowl – a hat which boosts stats (ATK+28, DEF+25, SPR+25) and gives immunity to the sleep status. Hayate can be awakened with the following materials: *4★: Beast Meat x25, Esper Cryst x15, Crimson Tear x10, Deepsea Bloom x5, Sacred Crystal x5 *5★: Crimson Tear x25, Deepsea Bloom x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Dragon Heart x5, Holy Crystal x5 *6★: Calamity Writ x20, Calamity Gem x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 (JP) Abilities While Hayate has affinity to Black Magic (Levels 3-5), he learns no spells. Depending of his Rarity level, he has two (3★), three (4★) or four (5★) ability slots. His default attack hits twice. Stats Hayate's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Limit Bursts Hayate's Limit Bursts are of the damage-type. Depending on his rarity, Hayate does 3-, 4-, or 7-hits (Rarity 3★, 4★ and 5★, respectively). Gallery FFBE Fan Festa Hayate and Miyuki.png|Artwork. FFBE Hayate - sprite concept.png|Hayate's sprite concept artwork. FFBE 219 Hayate.png|No. 219 Hayate (3★). FFBE 220 Hayate.png|No. 220 Hayate (4★). FFBE 609 Hayate.png|No. 609 Hayate (6★). FFBE Hayate animation.gif| FFBE Hayate animation2.gif| FFBE Hayate animation3.gif| FFBE Hayate animation4.gif| FFBE Hayate animation5.gif| FFBE Hayate animation6.gif| FFBE Hayate animation7.gif| FFBE Hayate animation8.gif| FFBE Hayate animation9.gif| Reflist Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Ninjas